Prince Li
Prince Li of Noble Birth, also known as Prince Li, Master Li (by Ru), or sometimes Li is the son of the Emperor of the Cathay Empire and the twin brother of Mei Li. He is lucky to sing at the Swan Princess Festival joying with other groups like him from other counties and so to fulfill his promise to his father by giving honor to his people and his family. Kingdom of Music At the movie he as entered to sing at the Swan Princess Festival. Although he was welcome by the royal family and he gives Princess Odette a beautiful box a welcome gift and that his father give greetings to her, Alise don't have anything to give him and she gives him a Cattail causing him to cough and Alise laughs at him. Li is offended by her actions. At the Theater, all the 5 groups from around the world are announced by Chamberlain. As Princess Odette enters she makes a announcement than the one who will win, will sing at her daughter's coming of age ball. One of them Humelani is the first to make his audience. Although he tried his best, Alise unintentionally says out of loud that anyone can win except Li to Lucas. Li is very hurt and leaves. Uberta says to Alise she should apologize to him for her behavior. Prince Li and Alise meet, and when she tried to say a word he sees her harp and Alise offers him to play her harp witch he agrees. When he starts to play he says: Our strings are arranged the opposite way. And so he start over again and playing the harp very good much to Alise's surprise. He said the his father made him and his sister practice every day but Mei Li refuses saying it was too hard. Alise joins to play along with him as Harp Duet. While playing together, their seem to get well and gain feelings , making Lucas very jealous. Both become good friends and Alise apologize to Li and he accepted her apologize and they start all over from the beginning. Alise welcomes Prince Li and he kisses her hand. Prince Li and Alise get to know better. When one of the participants finished the performance, Li and Alise strolled beside the lake talking about each other. Li never knew his mother. She died when he was very young. Alise also had lost her mother. Alise explains about her second parents and she had lost her first parents, Li feels sorry for her. Alise asks about Li's father, which he responds that his father loves him but he can be very hard. His twin sister Mei Li defied his wishes. In return, he broke her heart. Both fall in love with each other and Prince Li wishes her goodnight saying: Goodnight,Princess. Li and Alise go for horse riding and as they stopped near a bridge their wanted to share their first kiss but Lucas spoils their romantic moment. Li admits that he's in love with her. Soon LI is the last one to sing at the performance. He sings Goodbye in the Chinese version. As he ends everyone was so thrilled by the way he sang. Odette made the final announcement: And the winner of this year's festival is... Prince Li. Prince Li is very happy. But Lucas is upset. Alise takks Li to Lord Rogers' secret chamber where she reveals him that she was a spy once with Lucas. Alise remembers those old days. Soon the coming of age ball arrives and everyone was there. Lucas also appears. Li sees him and asks Queen Uberta to break tradition just this once that his friend Lucas should dance with Alise. Li sings the same song in the English version. Unbeknown to Li, Chen, Mei Li's boyfriend who is under a spell to live as dragon turns back into his human form and Li surrenders his love to Alise and the spell on Chen is broken (according to Scully: that the Emperor's Child must surrender true love.). Li is sad but glad that he won. The next Morning Li says goodbye to Alise and she will never forget him and so he will never forget her as well. Quotes I am Prince Li, of noble birth. I bring the Swan Princess greetings from my father, the emperor of Cathay. ' '''Is it common to laugh at another's misfortune in this kingdom? ' 'My father taught me an emperor who cannot abide ridicule cannot abide the throne. ' '''To Ru: First, she disrespects me with a gift of dogtail. (Ru: Cattail, Master Li.) But that Princess Alise. She is insufferable. Do you hear, Ru? Insufferable (Ru: Yes Master Li. Insufferable.) ''' '''To Alise: What is this (Alise: Oh it's my harp.) It's Wonderful. I have something like this at home. (Alise: Would you like to play?) I would love to. ''' '''Our strings are arranged the opposite way. (Alise: Really?) Do you mind? (Alise: Oh no not at all.) Yes. I no longer feel like I'm sitting backwards on a horse. (Alise: You are very good) Thank You. My father made us practice every day. But my sister refused. She said it was too hard. ''' '''Let's start over, shall we? I am Prince Li of noble birth. I bring you greetings. (Alise: Welcome Prince Li.) I never knew my mother. She died when I was very young. (Alise: Mine too.) But I thought... (Alise: No, the prince and princess are my second parents. I lost my first parent) I'm so sorry (Alise: No, please don't be.I mean, I wish I had known my mother.And I miss my father every day.But to get a second mother and father,so kind, so loving...Life has been much more kind than cruel to me.) ' '''You deserve your good fortune. ' '(Alise: And your father.?)'' 'I know he loves me.But he can be very hard. My twin sister defied his wishes.In return, he broke her heart. '('Alise: I'm so sorry. I was wrong about you. You're very kind.) I was wrong too. Very wrong. Goodnight Princess. ' Tivia ike Alise and Odette, he lost his mother of a very young age. He is the 3th Character besides Alise and Odette to be raied by his widowed father along side with his twin sister Mei Li. He loves playing the harp like Alise and playing together the intrument as a Harp Duet. He's also the only of the finalist to spend time with Alise. Physical Appearance Prince Li is a kind and a well educated young prince. He's age about 18 years old. Like all Chinese people he has black hair. He is tall and a handsome good looking prince. In the movie he wears a blue west a white T-shirt black trousers and black boots. for going to bed he wears the same white T-shirt a dark and red rope. At his performance he wears a a white with blue pattern vest black trousers and black boots. When he had won the competitions, he wears an elegant black vest with golden pattern black trousers and black boots. Gallery Images Prince Li sings Goodbye in his chinesse version.jpg Coloring_Page Alise and Prince Li. ç.jpg Alise and Li trying to share their first kiss..jpg Alise and Prince Playing the Harp together in a harp duet..jpg|A Harp Duet between Li and Alise. Alise with her parents and Queen Uberta at Prince Li Arrival..jpg Alise and Prince Li talking together..jpg Alise surpised by Prince Li's hand kiss.png Alise with Prince Li riding.jpg Alise and Prince Li in Lord Rogers secret chamber..jpg Alise and Li starting all over again..jpg Alise watches how Prince Li plays the harp very good..jpg Prince Li's arrival.png Prince Li with Alise..jpg Li kisses Alise's hand saying goodnight to her..jpg|Goodnight,Princess. Li and Alise.jpg Prince Li with his father.gif Prince LI kissing Alise's hand..gif Ru with Li ..png Prince Li hugs his twin sister Mei Li..jpg Alise and Li Strolling near the lake..jpg|You deserve your good fortune. Li and Alise during the scene the Harp Duet..jpg Li and Alise looking to each other's eyes..jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Twin/Clone Category:Honorable Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Protectors Category:Stalkers Category:Optimists